San Valentin
by Nyeron
Summary: Haiku reflexiona un poco acerca de este empalagoso dia mientras camina por los pasillos de la escuela.


San valentín Hmp... el peor dia para aquellos amantes de la oscuridad como ella. ¿Y como no odiarlo? Si es que en ese mismo día los transitados pasillos de la institución se llenaban aún más de cosas, no solo de gente, adornos rosas, flores, corazoncitos y demás, básicamente un paisaje rojizo y amoroso que le causaba mareos a su oscura existencia. Sip, el dia de San Valentín era una dura prueba para la artista de cabello negro, pero como sus valientes antepasados Haiku se enfrentaba a este día con valentía y orgullo pues ella era fuerte... asi como tambien tenia una buena racha de asistencia y no podría mancharla así porque sí.

Pues bien, nuestra joven asiática camino por los pasillos, con su vestido elegante y limpio y su ojo izquierdo expuesto, la joven caminó por el lugar con su libro en brazos.

Aun cuando mantenia su estoica expresión, ella no podía evitar espiar hacia los lados para ver el estado actual del lugar, las parejas sujetas de las manos, abrazados y uno que otro robando un travieso beso en los labios o la mejilla de su pareja, si, cada minuto era un martirio.

¿Porque no podían ser como ella? ¿Es tan difícil que el resto de mundo aprecie la oscuridad como el resto del club de los Morticians? La respuesta lastimosamente es un si y ella lo sabe perfectamente pero oye ¿Sonar un poco no esta mal o si?

Continuo por el pasillo hasta su casillero, ahí giró con su mano derecha el seguro y abriéndolo saco un par de cosas.

–¿Para mi?– una voz le llama la atención y se voltea, notando a una chica de dos casilleros a la derecha del suyo abriendo también su casillero y encontrando miles de cartas todas al parecer del mismo chico. –¡No debiste!– expresa ella con emoción regalándole un beso al chico en la mejilla.

Nuestra joven gótica esboza una mueca de asco ante esta exposición de amor y demás, ignorando los piropos y cumplidos ella saca los últimos libros que tiene que llevarse a casa y guardandolos en su maletín de mano cierra el casillero.

–¡Oh Matt te amo tanto!– cerca de ella están otras parejas en amoríos.

–¡Y tu Malory eres como una tierna rosa en el invierno!– Wao, tenía que aceptarlo, para alguien que se podía considerar una experta en lo que a Poemas se refiere, Haiku debía aceptar que ese fue un buen cumplido.

Movió su ojos expuesto levemente para ver a la pareja, un niño de cabello negro y sudadera roja era el creativo romeo, todo iba bien hasta que ambos juntaron las manos y comenzaron a lo que parecía según palabras de la joven nipona, ponerse a actuar como pareja.

Suspiro de medio lado, y olvidando esto continuó con su caminar ya lista para irse a casa, pero no sin antes pasar a hablar con alguien muy importante, su mejor amiga Lucy, después de todo tan solo ella podía comprender lo molesto que era esta festividad, solo Lucy entendería a Haiku, entendería lo molesto que son los carteles, los corazones, las cartas, los chocolates, los lindos cumplidos, el dulce sentimiento al saber que le gustas a alguien y que te regalen rosas, cartas, chocolates; que te digan que eres linda y que eres su persona especial... haaa... y es por eso que San Valentín es tan lindo porque no hay nada más hermoso que una persona especial te–

–Espera... ¿Que?

De inmediato, casi al instante Haiku se paró en seco, se detuvo en el acto y levantó su mirada en confusión. ¿Ella? ¿Deseosa de algo de San Valentín? ¡Pff! ¡Menuda tonteria! Después de todo ella Odiaba San Valentín, no es como si fuera importante, después de todo nadie le ha dado nada lindo (salvo sus padres) o le han regalado chocolates, menos chocolates obviamente porque esto para aquellos que no lo sepan, son especiales para una joven japonesa, si amigos mios, Haiku es Japonesa ¿No lo sabían? Pues ahora si, pero eso es tema de otro dia.

Volviendo al asunto, Haiku seguía analizando el porque de pronto pensó de esa manera. ¿Será acaso? No, imposible, después de todo ella no sentiría celos de una tonta celebración... ¿O si? Si bien es cierto, y San Valentín era molesto y empalagoso tenía también sus cosas buenas, toda alma triste al final necesita tener un alma feliz, toda alma oscura como la de ella tendría tarde o temprano que encontrar una luminosa y alegre, algo así como que tarde o temprano llegaría una "Lámpara" a oscura existencia, pero a ella eso dejó de importarle desde hace tiempo pues los niños solían alejarse de ella por su "lúgubre" forma de ser, las niñas era otra cosa, a algunas les parecía cool así como también a otras les parecía raro, tipico de la sociedad a unos le agradas y otros le das desagrado.

–No, no, no y no– murmuró ella en voz baja mientras retomaba su andar –De ninguna manera, no tengo celos de nada y de nadie... tan solo mi oscura visión hacia la nada y la penumbra como mi guía– y se fue de ahí murmurando otras cosas acerca de la oscuridad y esas cosas, lo típico de ella.

Llegó a la esquina, a la vuelta estaría Lucy, Haiku sabía que ella recién estaria saliendo de su clase por lo que podría recogerla y partir juntas a algún lugar, donde sea pero lejos de tanto color rojo y rosado que ya la estaba mareando.

Dobló la esquina y se preparó para recibirla.

–Lucy,– dijo ella recién entrando al pasillo– me alegra volver te a... ver.

Se quedó congelada, detenida en seco por segunda vez en el dia y la razón era muy simple, al frente suyo no muy lejos de ella estaba la puerta del salón de su amiga y ahí se encontraba la mencionada tambien, pero no estaba sola, no, Lucy estaba con un chico de su edad, un jovencito de cabello rizado y pecas en toda la cara, estaba a una distancia correcta que hacía que Haiku la pudiera ver pero no oír, y lo suficientemente lejos como para que ella no la notase.

Lucy parecía estar contenta pues mostraba una tenue sonrisa, el chico se frotaba el brazo tímidamente mientras hablaba con ella, ambos tenían leve rubor en sus mejillas que de inmediato le indicó a la nipona lo que ocurría... Lucy tenía novio, o por lo menos un chico que le gustaba y al parecer no era solo ella; ya que el niño parecía también tener algo por su amiga gótica.

Su ojo izquierdo estaba de par en par, Haiku no se esperaba que de todas las personas, Lucy también tuviera compañía en San Valentín, eso la hacía sentir... mal, pero no mal en el sentido de que le molestaba que tuviera un novio, sino en el sentido de...¿Soledad?

Pues si, se sentía mal, pues su única amiga tambien tenia alguien con quien estar en San Valentín, bajó su mirada levemente así como vino se fue... en silencio sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

La chica continuó por el pasillo con la mirada baja, abrazando sus libros contra su pecho buscando por lo menos algo a que aferrarse, ignoro los cumplidos y las charlas de las parejas alrededor suyo, ignoro de hecho todo.

–No es justo– reprocho en voz baja.

No lo era, ¿Porque de todas las personas ella tenía que ser la que se quedaba sola en San Valentín? Si, están escuchando bien, Haiku, la artista japonesa de los trazos tenues se sentía solitaria en esta quien diria ella es la más empalagosa celebracion del mundo pero también de las más sentimentales y significativas para su gente. No... no era justo.

Siguió en silencio por los pasillos, rumbo a la salida directo a casa, quizás en casa podría por lo menos recostarse en la cama mientras acariciaba el pelaje de su canina amiga Kuro y olvidar todo respecto a este melancólico dia que ella prefiere no recordar, salio lo mas rapido que pudo del lugar, entre menos gente la notara mejor y gracias al cielo que su ojo derecho era tapado por su cabello porque un par de lágrimas de viejos recuerdos se escapaban de este.

Ya afuera camino por la salida central.

–¡Haiku!

¿Uh? ¿Acaso alguien la había llamado? Levantó su mirada, deteniéndose y volteandose hacia atrás.

–¿Uh?...¿L-lincoln?

El niño de cabello blanco, amigo de Lucy y de Clyde (un amigo cercano a ella quien por cierto hoy salió con una chica que ella no recuerda cómo se llamaba) venia corriendo hacia ella, rápidamente se acercó el chico quien pudo notar ella traía algo en una de sus manos, una bolsa plástica.

–¡Haiku!...Haa haaa...Que.. bueno que te... encuentro..– decía entre jadeos, el chico parecía sudar un poco no tanto tampoco pero parecia que habia estado corriendo todo el dia.

–...¿A mi?– pregunto la chica confundida.

–Haa...si... a... ti– retomo de nuevo el aire y se puso recto nuevamente, continuó entonces su plática– te estuve buscando todo el dia, no te pude encontrar hehe– se rio levemente.

–Eh..si... ¿Y como para que?– cuestiono volviendo a su estoica expresión, atrás dejó esa tristeza de hace un rato; cuando estaba con el chico podía ser ella después de todo era hermano de Lucy y ella era una persona con la que podía sentirse cómoda.

–Bueno, es por esto– mostró la bolsa de plástico, era blanca y no dejaba ver lo que traía, ella inclinó la cabeza en confusión a lo que el albino respondió al poner la bolsa en el suelo, bajo el plástico y mostró que dentro había una cajita de cartón blanca, ella sintió curiosidad por esto.

–Yo am... espero que no te moleste pero le pregunte unas cosas a Lucy acerca de ti.– comentó, ella miró hacia los lados levemente, a lo que lo volvió a ver con desconfianza.

–¿Y cómo de qué hablamos exactamente?

–¡No no!–– agito sus manos en nerviosismo– nada raro, tan solo saber acerca de ya sabes... dónde vienes... nada más– masculló esto último pero ella lo logro escuchar.

–Entiendo..– fue lo único que dijo Haiku.

–Bueno, como decía,– comentó volviendo a lo suyo –le pregunte un par de cosas a Lucy y pues hice algo con ayuda de mi hermana Lori.

Lincoln revisó una última vez el contenido de la cajita de cartón para después sostenerla en la palma de sus manos y presentársela a ella con una gentil sonrisa.

–¡Feliz dia de San Valentín Haiku!

Esto como era de esperarse la tomó desprevenida. ¿Un regalo? ¿Para ella? Nada, ni los más sabios expertos o espíritus benevolentes podrían decirle a ella que Lincoln Loud de todas las personas del mundo le regalase algo y menos en San Valentín, era simplemente imposible de creer, y ella lo estaba demostrando sin saberlo.

Estaba temblorosa (pero no tanto), su ojo expuesto de par en par y el habla se le fue, a como pudo logró coordinar su cuerpo para tomar el regalo.

–Gr-gracias– dijo ella aun incrédula. –¿Q-qué es?– pregunto a lo que el chico se rió de lado.

–Mejor dejo que lo descubras tu misma.

Ella arqueó una ceja en confusión pero decidí verla por sí misma; la cajita de cartón era blanca y tenía en la parte superior un lindo moño negro, no era rojo, no era rosa, era negro.

–Pienso que aunque el dia de San Valentín sea común el rojo, no signifique que no te pueda dar algo negro..– comento el chico notando que ella miraba el moño.

Un muy buen detalle, tenía que aceptarlo, era detallista y uno muy bueno. Dejó de lado la cajita la chica prosiguió a abrirla con cuidado, quitó el moño y de inmediato la cajita se abrió dejando expuesto el contenido... un chocolate.

Se que se escucha como algo simple o común, pero era algo totalmente diferente; el chocolate era con forma de corazón, tenía un leve glaseado blanco que traía dos kanji bien dibujados uno era **愛** (love) y el otro era 君は (You).

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, cosa que se notaba aun mas debido a su piel pálida, ella creía saber que era eso pero temía que hubiera entendido otra cosa, era mejor ser directa y evitar un mayor enredo, abrió su boca para decir algo.

–Es un Honmei-choco. – Dijo Loud evitando que ella dijese algo, la dejó helada en el lugar con esa respuesta –Lo hice yo mismo en casa; se que en Japón las chicas suelen dárselo a los chicos, pero que va ¡No estamos en Japon asi que hagamos algo nuevo!– replicó sonriendo a ojos cerrados.

Ella por su parte se puso aun mas roja, tanto que parecía un tomate. No sabía si brincar de alegría o hacer algo más, si desmayarse o que, podía hacer muchas cosas en ese momento y cada una tendría una respuesta diferente del albino; pero decidió hacer la correcta.

Se acercó el chocolate casero a la boca y con cuidado le dio una tímida mordida, lo saboreo en su boca; tenía un poco de azucar de mas pero aun así lograba ser único, un chocolate que Haiku podría jurar, nunca antes había probado y eso que a ella le fascinaban los chocolates, eso era un secreto que solo su familia y Lucy sabían de ella. Degusto el chocolate en su paladar y se trago el pedacito de chocolate, Lincoln no lo pudo ver pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de ella.

Su porte cambió drásticamente, ya no era estoica, ahora Haiku sentía una extrema vergüenza que el chico encontraba extremadamente adorable.

–¿Qué-quieres ir a tomar té en mi casa?– pregunto nerviosamente la chica, a lo que este respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

–¡Claro! Me encantaria.

Torpemente la chica partir de ahí acompañado de una pequeña lámpara... una lámpara que iluminaba su tenue vida.

 _San Valentín no es tan empalagoso después de todo._


End file.
